


Chocolate Moon

by MissesYouTube



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Beach Sex, Full Moon, Gay Sex, Holidays, M/M, Moonlight, Rough Sex, Werewolf Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissesYouTube/pseuds/MissesYouTube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonas und Moritz sind im Urlaub auf den Seychellen. Doch Moritz ist kein Mensch. Zumindest nicht nur. Im Vollmondlicht wird er zum Werwolf. Geschichte aus der Sicht von Moritz. [Jonas x Moritz]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Moon

Lächelnd sah ich Jonas dabei zu, wie er sich ein Stück Steak in den Mund schob. Er schien meinen Blick zu bemerken, denn er sah auf und erwiderte das Lächeln. Ich liebte ihn so sehr! "Iss weiter.", forderte er mich noch immer lächelnd auf. Ich widmete mich wieder meinem eigenen Steak. Draußen ging langsam die Sonne unter und tauchte das türkise Wasser, den goldgelben Sand und alles andere in ein warmes, romantisches Orange. 

Als wir fertig gegessen hatten, standen wir auf und gingen wieder in unser Hotelzimmer zurück. Jonas hatte mir zum fünfjährigen Jubiläum unserer Beziehung eine Reise auf die Seychellen geschenkt. Wir residierten im Sunset Beach Hotel im Norden der Insel Mahé. Die riesigen Palmen wiegten sanft im Wind, als wir aneinander gekuschelt auf dem Boden vor der Balkon die letzten Sonnenstrahlen beobachteten. Ich drehte Jonas' Kopf vorsichtig zu mir und küsste ihn sanft. "Ich liebe dich so sehr. Es kommt mir vor, als würden meine Gefühle für dich jeden Tag stärker werden.", flüsterte ich. "Geht mir genauso." Wieder küssten wir uns, diesmal intensiver. Als wir uns lösten, stand ich auf und legte mich zwischen das Bett und die Wand, um nicht dem Mond ausgesetzt sein zu müssen. Wie jeden Abend feilte ich vorsichtshalber sorgfältig meine Fingernägel. Das sorgte dafür, dass auch meine Krallen nicht wirklich verletzend waren. Und dies war besonders für Jonas wichtig. Leise zog ich die Nachttischschublade auf und fischte mir eine Tafel Schokolade heraus. Wie ich mit einigem blinden Tasten feststellte, die Letzte. Ich grinste diabolisch. "Jonas, machst du die Jalousien zu? Dann kann ich aufstehen." - "Klar.", kam sofort seine Antwort. Etwa zwei Minuten später meinte er: "Ok, Moritz. Du kannst aufstehen." 

Ich hob vorsichtig den Kopf, um die große Glasfront zum Meer hin zu kontrollieren. Alles dicht. Perfekt. Ich legte die Schokolade kurz aus der Hand und schwang mich auf die Füße. Die Schokolade schnappte ich mir sofort wieder. "Was hast du da?", fragte Jonas und deutete auf den flachen Quader in meiner rechten Hand. "Schokolade.", grinste ich. "Ey, das ist meine.", schimpfte er, "Die hab ich mir gekauft. Von meinem Geld." Er wirkte wirklich böse. "Gib sie mir zurück.", forderte er und streckte seine Hand aus. Seine Augen funkelten wütend. Doch ich wollte ihn noch ein wenig provozieren, auch wenn ich selbst ein wenig gereizt war. "Ähm - nö.", meinte ich, drehte mich um und ging auf die Tür zu. "Du bist so ein Bastard.", rief er. "Und du kannst nicht teilen.", konterte ich. Jetzt wütend öffnete ich die Tür und rannte hinaus, meine Hand immer fester um die süße Tafel schließend. Dass diese dem permanenten, stärker werdenden Druck nicht standhielt und brach, ignorierte ich. Kurze Zeit später fand ich mich unter einer Palme wieder. Schnell sah ich mich prüfend an. Gott sei Dank war ich durch die Schatten gelaufen! Plötzlich tauchte etwa zwanzig Meter vor mir eine Silhouette auf. "Moritz?", rief die Gestalt. Jonas! Doch ich konnte nicht zu ihm. Ich hatte Angst, ihn zu verletzen, obwohl ich wusste, dass das nicht möglich war, weil ich mir erst vor etwa fünfzehn Minuten die Nägel gefeilt hatte. "Moritz? Wo bist du? Komm raus, verdammte Scheiße!", rief er wieder. Er klang wieder aggressiv. Schön. Sollte er haben. Mir doch egal. Dann müsste ich mir zwar erstmal neue Klamotten holen, aber egal. "Wenn du mir neue Klamotten holst!", forderte ich ihn auf. "Nö. Das kannst du schön selber machen!", erwiderte er, kam ein paar Schritte in meine Richtung. "Du Sackgesicht." Die Wut brodelte in mir. Scheiß drauf! Ich ließ die Schokolade fallen und ging zwei Schritte auf ihn zu, stand im Mondlicht. 

Ein glühender Schmerz durchzog meinen Körper, meine Knochen, meine Muskeln, als ich mich verwandelte. Meine Zähne wurden länger und schärfer, an meinen Händen bildeten sich Krallen, die ich zuvor gefeilt hatte. Ich wuchs, wurde extrem stark, meine Augen begannen rot zu glühen. An meinem gesamten Körper bekam ich dichtes schwarzes Fell. Das war ein Prozess von etwa zehn Sekunden. Zehn Sekunden voller Schmerz. Mein Gehör und mein Geruchssinn waren in diesem Zustand extrem empfindlich. "Warum ist ausgerechnet heute Vollmond?", schimpfte Jonas leise. "Und warum siehst du in dieser Form so verdammt geil aus?", murmelte er, doch ich verstand ihn genau. Ich grunzte. Menschliche Sprache beherrschte der Werwolf in mir leider nicht. Beschämt sah Jonas auf den Sand und hielt sich beide Hände vor den Schritt. Ich ging noch etwas weiter auf ihn zu und packte ihn am Arm. In einer schnellen Bewegung drehte ich ihn mit dem Rücken zu mir und seinen Arm auf eben diesen. Ein Schmerzenslaut entkam ihm und ich ließ seinen Arm locker, aber nicht los. Er drehte diese Extremität in einen für ihn angenehmen Winkel, ehe ich den zweiten dazu nahm. "Gut so?", wollte ich fragen, doch aus meinem Maul kam nur ein fragendes Grunzen. 

Jonas hatte anscheinend Probleme, mich zu verstehen, doch er nickte, wenn auch mit unsicherem Gesicht. Ich ließ eine meiner stumpfen Krallen der rechten Pranke, mit der linken hielt ich seine Arme, seitlich in seine Hose gleiten und versuchte sie herunterzuziehen. Es war schwierig und dauerte, da ich immer wieder die Hand wechseln musste. Inzwischen war ich selbst ebenfalls erregt, mein Penis war entsprechend meinem Körper stark und groß, zu Jonas' Glück aber trotz der Muskeln, von denen ich nicht wusste, woher sie kamen, nicht wirklich dick. Ich packte mit der linken Hand wieder seine Arme. Aufgrund meiner momentanen Anatomie war es mir nicht möglich, ihn unverletzt vorzubereiten. Obwohl ich meine Krallen gefeilt hatte, waren sie dennoch eine nicht zu unterschätzende Waffe. "M-Moritz... Bitte... Mach... Scheiß auf die Vorbereitung. Mach einfach.", stöhnte er. Ich hielt seine Arme fester und schob mich langsam in ihn. Er gab immer wieder ein schmerzerfülltes Keuchen von sich, was ich immer wieder mit einem entschuldigenden Grunzen quittierte. "Fuck... Moritz...", stöhnte Jonas. Ich grunzte genießerisch, als ich anfing, mich zu bewegen. Jonas kommentierte das mit einem schmerzverzerrten Stöhnen. Ich veränderte, so gut es mir möglich war, immer wieder den Winkel, bis Jonas plötzlich aufschrie und sich mir entgegen drückte. "Genau da. Hart. Bitte." Er klang beinahe verzweifelt. Ich versuchte, seine Bitte zu erfüllen, ohne ihn zu verletzen. Offensichtlich gelang es mir, denn nur wenige Stöße später kam er mit einem lauten Stöhnen auf den Sand. Dabei zog er sich noch weiter um mich zusammen, was mir den Rest gab und ich ergoss mich gruzend in ihm. Vorsichtig zog ich mein halbsteifes Glied aus ihm. Meine Wut war verflogen und auch Jonas schien sich beruhigt zu haben. Er zog mich in den Schatten. Sofort begannen meine Muskeln schmerzhaft zu schrumpfen, meine Zähne normalisierten sich und auch meine Hände wurden wieder normal. Aus meinen Augen entfernte sich die rote Färbung, auch das Glühen verschwand und ich schrumpfte wieder auf meine normale Größe. Jonas fiel mir um den Hals und küsste mich stürmisch, was ich nur erwidern konnte. "Das war mega geil.", hauchte er mir ins Ohr. "Wir haben nur ein Problem: Meine Klamotten.", meinte ich. "Was ist damit?", fragte er verwirrt. "Kaputt.", antwortete ich. "Oh.", war seine einzige Antwort, bevor er ein nachdenkliches Gesicht machte. "Du kannst meine Boxershorts haben, bis wir auf dem Zimmer sind.", schlug er vor. "Das wäre super." Ich umarmte ihn dankbar. "Ich liebe dich!", flüsterte ich. "Ich dich auch. Mehr als alles andere.", erwiderte er. Als Beweis küsste er mich innig. "Holst du die Klamotten? Beziehungsweise das, was von meinen übrig ist und deine?", grinste ich. "Natürlich.", lächelte er und tat, wir ihm geheißen. Ich zog seine Boxershorts an und er nur seine Hose und sein T-Shirt. Meine Klamotten, die nur noch Stoffstreifen waren, nahmen wir mit. Wer wusste schon, wofür man die mal brauchen konnte...


End file.
